Demons Unleashed
by AtlasSparrow2019
Summary: When Superted gets covered in Venom symbiote, he only has a matter of time to seek help before the symbiote takes full control.


Chapter 1 - Of Teddy bears and Gunge

Disclaimer - Superted and Marvel belong to their respected owners

Plot Summary - What happens when Superted mixes with Venom, a seriously angry teddy bear. Will anyone be able to save him or will Venom take control? Read on and see

* * *

Superted was in trouble, not only had his powers been taken away by Mother Nature but he was also faced with a terrible choice; join Tex's posse for a life of crime or have his friend, Spotty, destroyed. Spotty hung by his feet above a large crackling pot of what seemed to be filled of a bubbling black liquid that seemed to be alive, tall flecks of it seemed to reach up and try to grab Spotty but he wiggled out of reach.

"It's your choice Superted" said the evil cowboy smiling evilly, "ether join me or have your friend liquefied" and he cackled a rather nasty cackle.

Superted looked from Spotty to Tex, he didnt want to join up with the manic cowboy but he also wanted to have Spotty alive and save until, giving up, he said sadly, "Alright Tex, let him go" but the evil cowboy cackled even nastier saying, "In your dreams, you stupid teddy bear" and, with a wave of his hand, his fat assistant pulled a lever and Spotty started descending toward the pot to which, without a hesitation, Superted headed right for it, jumped and, grabbing Spotty, unchained him and threw him away from the liquid but Superted didn't have a chance to escape for, with a sickening splash, he fell in head first.

"Superted!!!" screamed Spotty watching as his friend disappeared out of sight, he quickly regained his footing and ran over just in time to see Superted's paw sink below the surface. Spotty waited hoping for some miracle that Superyed would survive but, when his friend failed to reappear, he fell to his knees and started to cry.

He heard the cheers from Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton as they danced around in victory while Texas Pete sang, "We got rid of Superted, Superted, Superted, we got rid of Superted, hip, hip, hooray!" and he turned to them his face red with anger.

The three villains stopped their dancing and singing as Spotty stormed at them but Tex was ready, with a flick of his lasso, he bound the green spotted tight and threw him into a metal cage without a word. "See you later freak!" shouted Tex joyfully as he, Bulk and Skeleton followed his lead, "me and my buds have some celebrating to do!" and, with a 'yippee kai ay' the cowboy, fat man and skeleton were gone.

Spotty sat in his cage tears running down his face, he was wishing he'd been sacrificed rather than his teddy-bear friend, he lowered his head closing his eyes but opened them when something touched his shoulder, he looked up and his tears vanished.

Superted stood before him alive, dripping and unharmed, "But how'd you escape?" spluttered Spotty surprised and happy to see his furry friend but, to be quite true-full, even the teddy-bear didn't know. With his strength, Superted pulled the bars open wide and Spotty was able to climb out but Superted told him not to touch him, "We don't know what this stuff does" he cautioned warned his friend, "best we get back to the Space Station so I can wash it off" and they agreed.

* * *

One hour later - The Space Station

Superted yawned as he pulled his bedcovers over him snuggling down under his duvet and smiled, when they had returned to the Space Station, Superted had immediately taken a zero gravity shower making sure that every drop of the mysterious black ooze left his body, checking and double checking until, satisfied, he climbed out drying himself as it flushed down the plughole. What he didn't know was that, even though like a blob of black primordial ooze, it wasn't going to give up that easily, unbeknownst to the teddy bear, the ooze carefully slicked back up the plughole and attached itself underneath a bed.

Soon, Superted was fast asleep but he mumbled something in his sleep, he slept tossing and turning as a nightmare plagued his mind, from under the bed, the black ooze skittered out into the moonlight and raced straight toward the teddy bears bed, in the moonlight, it reached out toward the bed its misshaped claws correcting themselves and slammed down right onto Superted's right paw.

Superted jolted as the nightmares turned to the past, he saw the Toy Factory where he'd been manufactured, he was a conveyor belt with rest of his teddy friends as boxes slid in front of them, he went under the arch and – An alarm bell sounded and everything froze, a claw contrabtion whirred above him reaching down and grabbing him by the waist and lifting him off the conveyor belt and over to a large chute tube.

He panicked trying to break loose but he didn't have his powers, he hadn't seen Mother Nature yet, Sootty hadn't arrived and he was powerless, he looked down at the ominus dark tube looming up at him like a mouth before he fell though darkness landing with a bump in a room with terrified toys just like him.

He landed just under a window but, seconds later, something large, thin and black clambered through the door and headed straight toward him, the creepy thing about this black ooze was that it was shapeless but managed to copy his own face but more evil and more dangerous, he jumped to his feet running for the door but it had grown twice its size and he couldn't reach the handle. He turned to find the black bear looking down and grinning nastily at him.

Before Superted could move, he felt the paw of the black bear grab him and lift him up higher and higher into the air its eyes glowing with malice, struggling to free himself, Superted started screaming, "Help!, Spotty, hurry! Help!" but the evil thing grinned menacingly and said, his voice drumming into the teddy's head, "No ones coming for you, little bear!" but Superted tried to push himself free all the time screaming for Spotty.

The evil thing flipped Superted over as if he was a mackerel gripping hold of his leg, it leaned until it was directly near his ears, "You know, if you wanted, me and you could join forces" but this made Superted panic even more and he tried releasing himself but the evil thing, now tall as the heavens themselves, opened it great gapping jaws.

It pulled Superted high into the air so, that soon, the toy factory was a just a speck on the ground, he was pulled high above the town, skies and into space until he came face to face with evil thing, he was lifted higher before he hung high above the black hole of a mouth until the thing leg him go.

"Spotty!" Superted screamed as he fell deep down and vanished just as the jaws slammed shut.


End file.
